Kingdom Hearts: Jabba's Palace
Kairi attempts to rescue Han Solo and gets captured by Jabba. A botched rescue The plan was simple, Leia was too sick to go, so Kairi offered to go in her place. Luckily for her, the Boushh armor fit her almost perfectly. Plus she and Chewie seemed to have a much better connection than he and Leia did. Kairi finished putting on Boushh's armor and came out of her room. "It's just that simple Kairi," Leia said in a stuffed up voice, "You just have to go, get Han and Lando out." "I know, but I'm worried-" Kairi began, but was interrupted "Well don't be, Chewie will be there the whole time." Leia reassured her. "Yeah, in a cell." Kairi retorted. "It'll be alright, I promise. Nothing bad will happen to you." Kairi looked at Leia, she looked sincere. "If you don't hear from me in two days..." Kairi began, but was again interrupted before she could finish. "Don't say that! I know you're going to make it out." Leia told her, her voice still raspy. "But if I don't, tell Sora-" said Kairi "I'll let you tell him yourself. Now go!" Leia said, practically shoving Kairi and Chewie out of the Falcon. Kairi and Chewie took a small speeder to about 20 meters away from Jabba's palace; no doubt 3P0 and R2 were already in there. As they approached the gate, Kairi put the helmet on. "I can't see a thing in this." Kairi said to Chewie. Chewie mumbled something that sounded like 'fake it'. Kairi and Chewie arrived at a large metal door, Kairi knocked on the door, and a robotic eye came out and looked at the two visitors. After a couple of minutes, the droid decided not to let 'Boushh' and Chewie in. Kairi drew a blaster and blasted the eye droid. This caused the gate to malfunction, opening it. Kairi and Chewie walked through the dark hallway; Kairi heard music playing down the hall, the two walked down towards the music. A large Gammorrean guard refused to let the two pass, Kairi took out her blaster again and shot the Gammorrean in the shoulder. Chewie grabbed Kairi by the arm and led her into the main throne room. As they entered, Kairi heard screaming, and then it was suddenly silenced. Kairi and Chewie walked in, Leia taught Kairi what to say in Boushh's native language, Ubese. After a little game of auctioneer, Jabba agreed to pay 'Boushh' 35,000 for Chewie. Kairi agreed and heard Chewie get hauled away. Kairi simply just stood there because she couldn't see where to go. “What's wrong Boushh? Are you okay?” Jabba asked in Huttese, which Leia had also taught her. Lando, realizing the situation, ran up and grabbed Kairi by the arm. "I'm sure he's just tired from a long journey." Lando said, escorting Kairi out of the throne room. “Hmm, yes. That would make sense. Well, take him to an empty room and make sure he gets plenty of rest, I'm hosting a lavish party tomorrow.” Jabba commanded, ending his command with a smile that indicated he looked forward to the festivities. "Of course." Lando said exiting the throne room. "Of course he's having another party." Lando mumbled under his breath. Lando escorted Kairi into an empty room. "What was that all about?" Lando asked. "What?" Kairi asked, her voice still distorted thanks to the voice-changer installed in the helmet. "Why were you just standing there?" Lando asked her, being more to the point "I can't see out of this helmet." Kairi complained "Well here, let me see it." Lando said, Kairi took the helmet off, shaking free her hair, and handed it to Lando. "Here's the problem, Somehow the blinders were left on." Lando said, turning the blinders off. "Are you ready to leave tonight?" Kairi asked after Lando handed her back the helmet. "I've been ready ever since those droids got here earlier." Lando stated. "Alright, see you tonight." Kairi said. Lando exited the room. Kairi looked around for a mirror, and found one in the room’s built-in bathroom. She stared at her reflection. Her hair and cheeks were moist with sweat from the walk outside in the desert. Still, the Boushh outfit was still in one piece, minus the helmet. She decided to leave it off until she absolutely had to put it on again. When she freed Han, just in case she met any passers-by on her way there. That night, Kairi got out of her room, put the helmet back on, and went to the main throne room; Jabba wasn't on the dais anymore, which was good. Kairi walked down towards where Han was hanging on the wall. She turned off the repulsor lifts which kept Han suspended in mid-air, the slab landed on the ground with a loud thunk. Kairi turned her head around to see if that loud noise woke up any of the occupants in Jabba’s Palace. To her relief, no one was there. She then started up the unfreezing sequence, after a minute, Han had flesh again instead of stone. Han fell on the floor; he shook like a fish out of water. "Just relax for a moment." Kairi said, sitting next to him to give him reassurance. "You're free of the carbonite. You have hibernation sickness." "I can't see." Han said, staring blindly in front of him. "Your eyesight will return in time." Kairi told him "Where am I?" Han asked "Jabba's palace." Kairi answered. Han searched the air around him with his hands. When his fingers brushed against the snout of Boushh’s helmet, he was startled to feel cold steel rather than flesh. “Who are you?" Han asked. Kairi took the helmet off, "It's me, Kairi." "Kairi?" Han asked, immediately recognizing the new voice and the name. "Yeah," Kairi said helping him up, "we're getting out of here." Before Kairi and Han could take their first step towards freedom, the two heard a booming laugh. "What's that?" Han asked. The laugh boomed again. "I know that laugh." Han said with dread. A curtain opened revealing Jabba and a bunch of his goons. Han had a one-sided conversation with Jabba, trying to convince him to keep him around, but Jabba ended the conversation abruptly and had Han sent straight to the dungeon. Lando came up to Kairi's side and attempted to lead her away, “Wait!” Jabba said, he eyes gazing at the sight of Kairi’s delicate features. “Bring her to me.” he commanded. Oh shoot. Lando thought. He had no choice. He was outnumbered, if he refused then he would be dead in seconds and Kairi would be sent up to Jabba by another guard. He had to obey the command. He and a Gammorrean guard led Kairi up to Jabba, but then the Gammorrean took her all by himself. Kairi was helpless against the strength of the Gammorrean behind her. She was unable to stop herself from getting more and closer to the giant Hutt. The best she could do was think of what Leia would do in her position. “We have . . . Powerful friends!” she attempted to sound as sure and authorative as Leia would have, but she came off as foolish. “You’re go . . . “You’re gonna regret passing up Han’s offer.” By now, the Gammorrean had led her all the way to Jabba. The two were now only inches apart, a fact that made Kairi cringe, on the inside and the outside. Jabba snorted at her warning and thought up a response. “I will be satisfied with his death rather than his money. Besides, I don’t need a couple more credits compared to the thousands I make every day. What I do need however . . . “He paused to enunciate. “Is a new, slave girl.” Kairi’s eyes opened wide with horror. A slave? To this repugnant creature? Using her shock as an advantage, Jabba took is chance to breathe in her scent. She reeked of human girl, sweat, and a lovely strawberry-scented perfume in her hair. The scent made him moan with pleasure, and he stuck out his tongue to get a taste. Escaping her musing, she realized that Jabba’s tongue was approaching her cheek. A horror took hold of her mind, and forced her to give a small yet loud scream of fright and disgust. She turned her head away and closed her eyes, hoping that this was somehow the worst nightmare she could ever dream of. Meanwhile Jabba, disappointed at not getting to taste her skin, grabbed hold of her hips with both his hands, and using his Hutt strength, was able to keep her there without the help of the Gammorrean. The Gammorrean in question saw where Jabba’s stubby hands had ventured and knew he could let go of her now. He saw Kairi’s head turned away and knew Jabba would be displeased, so he decided to help ease his Master’s disappointment. Kairi’s hope of this being a nightmare were gone, for as soon as she opened her eyes again, she saw not a bedroom ceiling, but still the walls of Jabba’s palace. She felt the Gammorrean stop pushing her against Jabba, and attempted to pull away from his slimy flesh, but to her horror once again, she felt Jabba’s strong hands holding her hips in place, forcing her to remain where she was. Before she could struggles, she felt the Gamorreans hands on the back of her head, their strong grip forcing her head to go closer to Jabba’s drooling mouth. Unable to move her head, although attempting to move away nonetheless, she closed her eyes once again, hoping to have no visual memory of what happened tonight. But whether she had no visual memory or no, she would never forget the horrible sense of feeling Jabba’s slimy tongue against her cheek. It would be a horrible indescribable feeling that would stick with her for the rest of her life. She wasn’t even sure if Jabba’s tongue had left her cheek, as the horrible feeling was still sinking in, and Jabba’s tongue left a small but noticeable trail of slime as it went. Hell on Tattooine Kairi was disgusted by the turn of events that had happened. The plan had seemed so simple, and now, well nothing. Jabba was still licking her face. She wished nothing more than for Sora to be there to save her. As Jabba's licking stopped, he gazed into her blue eyes. She was quite beautiful. Young, and lithe. She was already becoming a young woman, and that's what made the hutt more aroused. "Perhaps, you should be fitted in more appropriate attire for my service." Kairi's eyes widened in horror. She had only heard stories about what hutts did to young girls. "Fortuna!" the hutt boomed. "Fetch something usual for the girl." with that, fortuna was off. Meanwhile, without warning, a gamorrean came up and grabbed kairi by the arms. His strength prevented her from barely moving at all. He began to tear away at her Boush disguise. Piece by piece the armor came off, slowly revealing her slender, teenage figure. Jabba began to drool. "You shall remove the rest." he said. Kairi looked around. The intimidating sight of Boba Fett made her realize she had no choice but to obey. She slipped off her boots, revealing her bare feet. Next, her trousers fell to the floor, revealing a pair of white boxer shorts. She lifted off her shirt, revealing her toned midriff and, well, "other" parts. Jabba was now drooling at the thought of a shiny color around this girl's neck. "Since you are underage, I will grant you privacy for finshing." Grateful for some decency, Kairi followed where the hutt had pointed to change. Awaiting her in a small room was another woman, and bath tub, and bikini-looking outfit. The woman said nothing, just pointed to the tub. Kairi sadly understood. The woman looked sorry for her, but helped her undress from her undergarments. Kairi stepped into the tub. It was warm and decievingly comforting. After her bath, Kairi was dried and fitted into her new outfit. It covered the same areas as a bikini, but was outlined with gold and metal. The bottom was more like a belt than a bikini piece. It had two thin strips of lasha silk attached to the front and back. Kairi noted she had to be careful when walking. If they swayed, well, they'd reveal a lot. She then had jerba-fur boots put on her bare feet and her red hair done in a long ponytail. She also had gold hairclips put into her hair. She noted how the clips resembled he hutt's hands keeping hold on her. Also keeping hold on her was a snake-like arm band. She hated it. After the outfit was assembled, she was given makeup. The woman gave her a final look that said, "I'm so sorry." Kairi nodded her head. She was given a gold collar and chain around her neck. She shivered at its cold touch as Bib Fortuna clasped it shut. After that, Jabba ordered his court to leave. Jabba took in the sight of the beauty standing in front of him. She was slim, but had curves. Her beautiful skin glistened in the dim light of the hutt's courtroom. The fifteen year-old keyblade wielder stood completely still and tense. "That collar shall prevent you from using your keyblade and spells." he said smugly. HER KEYBLADE!! "How did I forget?!" she angrily asked herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by a forceful tug on her chain as Jabba pulled Kairi to him. Her soft, smooth belly met with his slimy rough one. Their heads were mere inches apart. Without warning Jabba stuck his grotesque tongue out and licked Kairi up and down on her face. She was horrified and made the mistake of opening her mouth. Seeing the opportunity, Jabba stuck his slimy tongue inside her mouth. She tried screaming, but the hutt's tongue muffled it out. He relished this kiss for about to minutes before releasing the girl's mouth. Kairi was left with the bitter taste of the hutt's saliva in her mouth. He then licked her entire body, covering her stomach, face, etc with green saliva. After getting his fill, he placed his grubby hands on her curvacious hips and repeatedly kissed her face. The only thing that allowed Kairi to endure this torture was the thought of being strong like Leia. "Be strong." She could hear Leia's voice saying. As Jabba was kissing her, his hands ventured from her hips down to her buttocks and Jabba gave them a small squeeze. "Be strong." she repeated. Jabba suddenly released her, commanding a dance. Kairi looked worried. Be strong... Kairi stepped away from her master's throne into the dim light of his palace. Her whole body was shaking in fear of the hutt, especially after his latest advances on her. "Dance!" he boomed. Without another hesitation, Kairi began swaying her hips. Her feet moved rythmically on the floor and she tried her best not to shake. She had never trully danced before, so she wasn't sure how her master would respond. Meanwhile at the hutt's throne, Jabba was almost drooling at the sight of this girl. Her curvy, slender form swaying back and forth. Her lucious bare legs protruding from the thin sheets of laasha silk that hung from her bottom piece. He longed to take her right then and there, but he was not ready yet. He wanted to see everyting this girl could do for him. And what he could do to her... Kairi now saw the look of lust in Jabba's eyes as he stared at her near-naked teenage body. She was slightly disgusted when he licked his slimy lips back and forth. She was extremely self-concious in the skimpy slave girl outfit she had been forced into. She tried her best to limit her swaying for fear of her skirt coming up too high. Especially since there was nothing beneath it. Then she made the mistake of covering her skirt with her hand. Taking note of this, Jabba smiled. "More swaying." he cooed to her. She was dreading this. She was torn between obeying the hutt, and protecting her dignity. She did not sway. "NOW!" Jabba bellowed. She flinched in fear, but did not sway. Jabba was becoming evermore furious with her. As she resisted, Jabba furiously pulled on her chain, bringing her to him. He was about ready to send her to his duneons to be "disciplined," but when he saw her body so close to his, he got a better idea. Jabba slowly loosened his grip on her chain. "Are you scared, my slave?" he asked. Kairi did not answer. She only tried to overlook his menacing, orange eyes. He lifted his tongue to her face and gave her a huge, long, and slimy lick. She recoiled in disgust. He began to speak to her in a low tone. "My dear Kairi," he began. "So brave, so stubborn, so foolish." Kairi only turned her head away. Then, Jabba turned her around, so that her back was facing him. A bolt of fear shot through her body, but she was almost paralyzed by it. She didn't move. "I should've known you weren't Boussh. You have the most beautiful scent to you." He then put his nose near her hair and inhaled. "I was expecting Princess Leia to come in your place, but then again, you rebels are unpredictable... ...as am I." Kairi almost screamed when she felt Jabba put his tongue on her back. He licked ever so slowly up and down. Kairi tried her best to hold herself together. "I had only heard of your adventures with the keyblade wielder. Most impressive, but know this..." Kairi could not prepare herself for what was next. Jabba reached to her straps on her back. She felt him fidgeting with them, until he unclapsed them. "Your place," he whispered into her ear, "is not out there..." he slowly slid both straps down over her lucious shoulders. "It is here, with me." Kairi was almost at tears. Jabba spun her back around. Her bikini top was still held in place, but was no longer strapped to her back. "You are mine. I am your master." His face was mere inches from hers as he whispered. "You belong to me. I can do with you what I want." Kairi let a small tear roll down her cheek. "Soon you will learn to appreciate me." With that, Jabba stuck his tongue out and licked her face again. Now she let the tears out. Jabba moaned at his touch and licked slowly. Out of respect, he did not remove her top. He turned her around again, and put both of his grubby hands over her covered breasts. He enjoyed this grope very much and moved down to her smooth abdomen. Kairi felt like passing out. She couldn't take this any longer. She began to fade with the hutt's words, "You are mine..." No! ''Kairi heard the hutt's words echo through her mind. ''I will not allow myself to be a, a PLAY-THING for this monster! What would Riku and Sora say if they saw me giving up like this? I won't quit! Just then, Lando appeared in front of Kairi. "Lando!" she said excitedly. Lando just made a gesture that said, ''keep quiet! Don't wake the slug up! ''Kairi understood. Lando handed Kairi some towels. "I brought you these to clean yourself up." Kairi looked at herself. She had slime on her face and stomach. "Thanks." she said gratefully, and began to wipe away the slime. ''Oh crap! My straps! ''She reached behind her back to re-fasten her bikini straps, but they were already fixed. "Lando, was that all just a bad dream?" Kairi asked. " I'm afraid not. I took care of that." Lando said. "Thank you so much, Lando." Kairi said. Lando said nothing, but just gave the girl a look that said he was very sorry for her. Jabba began to move slightly. Lando darted into the shadows where he could not be detected. "I'll keep watch out for you all night. If anyone so much as moves a centimeter toward you, I'll send them down with Oola." Kairi appreciated this more than Lando could imagine. "Sora and Luke should arrive tomorrow. Just stay strong till then." "I will." Kairi said. Lando nodded and began to walk away. "Lando," Kairi began, "thanks for looking out for me." Lando smiled and said, "Anytime, kid." With that, he was off. Kairi repositioned herself on her bed of pillows; which were actually quite comfortable. The thought of Luke and Sora coming to rescue her was immensely comforting. She laid her head down and slowly dosed off into sleep... The next morning, Kairi awoke with a jolt. Jabba was yelling at Bib Fortuna for something. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO ADMIT ANYONE!" Jabba boomed. He then slapped Bib out of sight. Kairi adjusted her eyes to the light of morning, and couldn't have been happier. Sora was standing in front of Jabba. "Jabba smiled and looked from Sora to Kairi. "How touching," Jabba began mockingly, "the keyblade weilder come to save his love." Sora was normally mild-tempered, but after seeing what Jabba had done to Kairi, his eyes burned with a firery anger. "Let her go now, and I will spare you." Sora said. His long, brown hair brushed over his blue eyes that glared at the fat hutt. "HO HO HO." Jabba laughed. "My boy, you are all alone, no one to help you." Sora stayed completely calm. "I'm sure the rancor will enjoy you." Jabba was about to hit the trap-door, when a voice came from the shadows. "He's not alone!" Jabba looked up to see Riku standing in a long, black robe with a black band covering his eyes. Riku stood next to Sora. Jabba laughed. "You two ammuse me. I'm sure I-" Jabba was cut off when more people entered the room. He counted Luke, Han, Leia, Chewbacca, and Lando. "The kid's never alone." Luke said. Jabba looked furious. "FETT!" he boomed. With that, Boba fired the first shot and Luke deflected it. After that, all Hell broke loose. "I'll take the bounty hunter!" yelled Riku. He lunged toward Boba Fett with his Soul Eater blade. They engaged in battle while Han, Leia, Luke, and everyone else took on seperate opponets. Riku deflected Boba's shots, but was getting tired. Boba Fett through a punch that put Riku on the ground. He kicked him and lunged at him. Riku was getting weak. Boba saw this and picked him up only to drop Riku on his back. "AAAAGGGHHH" Riku yelled. "You're in over your head, kid." Boba said. He was aiming his blaster at Riku. Riku only had one shot. He removed his blindfold. Soon, swirling black clouds of dark energy surrounded him and changed his appearence to that of Ansem. Behind Boba's expressionless helmet, he was terriffied. Next thing he knew, Riku picked him up and began to squeeze him. Within a minute, Boba Fett was no more. Luke had fallen into the rancor pit and was battling the beast, while Han, Leia, and the gang fought off dozens of guards. Meanwhile, Sora was going to handle Jabba. "Bib!" Jabba boomed. "Hold my pet for me." Jabba handed Kairi's leash to him. "With ''pleasure ''master." Bib replied. He gave Kairi a seductive smile and stroked her bare back. This made Sora unbelievably angry. "I warned you." he said. With that, Sora lunged at Jabba. He was shocked when Jabba punched him in mid air and through him across the room. Sora got back up and fought off two Gamorrean guards. He lunged at Jabba again. This time, he was able to make a cut on the hutt's bloated belly. Jabba was angry and wrapped his tail around Sora's ankles. He then began to repeatedly bash Sora on the cement floor over and over again. Kairi couldn't bear the sight of her lover being hurt like this any longer. She wanted to take action. "Say goodbye to your boyfriend, girl." Bib said as he stroked her stomach. Kairi kneed him in the groin and kicked him in the face. Bib was down. "Poor Sora." Jabba mocked. "I expected more of a fight from the legendary keyblade weilder. "I expected a prettier face from a major crime lord." Sora mused. Jabba slammed him again. "Prepare to die." Jabba was about to drop slam him, when Kairi yelled to him, "Not Today!" With that, she through her chain around Jabba's throat and began to choke him. Jabba was taken by surprise and was suffocating. Kairi pulled with all her might. But it didn't help. Jabba picked up the chain and pulled her to him. "YOU WILL DIE AS WELL!" Jabba slapped her. Sora got back up, his anger off the scale. "Never touch her!" Sora jumped as high as he could and brought his blade directly down on Jabba. The hutt looked to see that he was fading. His form was turning to black shadows and he was dissapearing. He took one final look at Sora and whispered, "Keyblade scum..." and with that, Jabba the Hutt was dead. Luke had beaten the rancor, Riku finished Boba, and Sora and Kairi killed Jabba. But the entire group was still surrounded by at least eight hundred aliens. "Now what?" Leia asked. Almost at that same second, flashes of fire appeared everywhere. One by one different aliens were engulfed by flames. The group watched in astonishment and confusion. When it was over, a figure appeared from a black portal. It said, "You guys still got my name ''memorized?" ''It was Axel. "Oh you know, just thought I'd drop by, save everyone, and go." Axel said. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Axel looked at Kairi, clad in her bikini and asked Luke, "What the Hell happened here?" "Long story." Everyone replied simmultaneously. Kairi sat on top of a large sand dune with Sora. watching the sunset. Earlier, she explained everything Jabba had done to her, and how she had endured and tried to be strong. Sora was almost crying. "I'm so sorry, Kairi." he said. "Its not your fault." Kairi replied, "I-" "No, it is my fault. I should have gone, got Han, and left. I'm so sorry that happened to you." Kairi wanted to hear more. "Kairi, you are the most special person in the world to me. Every day, I wake up and think of you, and how much you mean to me. If anything happened to you, I'd be devestated. I'd never be the same." Kairi loved hearing this. She took it all in. Sora continued, "I'm sorry about what happened to you, and I'm sorry you went through that, and I'm-" Kairi cut Sora off by moving into him, and placing her lips on his. Sora was surprised at first, then he closed his eyes andenjoyed this moment. They both sat there, the two keyblade weilders. They watched the twin suns set and thought of their own relationship in themselves. They stayed there for a while. So in love, and never be be apart.